Double the Trouble
by EzriaWedding
Summary: Aria is distraught over leaving Ezra but what happens when she finds out something that could flip her world upside down
1. Chapter 1

Arias POV  
He sat opposite me waiting for me to answer his question I sighed,

"I really don't know what to think any more, Ezra all I know is this doesn't feel right anymore".

He grabbed onto hand but I pulled away fast

"Aria, don't do this" he exclaimed

"I have to Ezra, goodbye". I picked up my bag and left Ezra's apartment without saying a word

"Aria" I turned around to the sound of my name

"I love you" he said

"Well I hate you, Ezra Fitz " I said turning on my heel and walking off, away from him.

"Aria, you got to talk to me, you got to talk to us" Spencer said stroking my hair, I sniffled

"okay, Im just feeling a bit sick, thats all its just a bug". Hanna gasped and we all looked over at Hanna

"What? Why are you all staring at me?" she asked

" you gasped what were you thinking, Hanna" Emily said

"I think Aria might be pregnant".We all gasped

"How?" Spencer asked

"well Aria did say like 5 weeks ago that her and Ezra, slipped doesn't that explain why she is vomiting, she's pregnant"

"enough Hanna" Emily said stopping Hanna before she got any further. Tears starting filling my eyes

"I-I can't believe this" Hanna,Spencer and Emily ran to my side and gave me a big hug

"I can't wait to meet her" Hanna said

"Its going to be a him" Spencer argued

"lets hope its not an alien" Emily joked and we all laughed.

* * *

Hanna's POV

Spencer and I decided to go out and get Aria a pregnancy test, we decided to go way out of town so that we won't bump into Ezra.

"Spence, what about this one, it tells you how many weeks along you are as well as telling you if your pregnant".I turned around and walked over to Spencer but bumped into someone and I dropped the test onto the floor, I looked up

"Ezra" I whispered glancing over at Spencer to save me

"oh congratulations" he said picking up the test, I gasped and I heard Spencer gasp as well

"Oh thanks". I walked over to Spencer and gave her the test

"I bet all you girls are thrilled about Hanna" Ezra said

"Yeah especially Aria" Spencer said and I saw him wince at her name

"Oh why" he asked

"she's always loved the idea of children, but you know she still hasn't gotten over a certain someone" Spencer said in a rude tone.

I glared at Spencer and she put her hand over her mouth

"It's okay Spencer, congratulations again Hanna, Caleb's a great guy"

"yeah I know he is, goodbye Fitz" we both said and then we walked over to the baby clothes isle. I looked behind me and saw that he was following us

"creep" I muttered to Spencer

"What, who?" she replied

"Fitzy, he is following us". Spencer looked behind her and saw that Ezra was following us

"Lets get going, Im officially freaked out, and its not good for the baby" I said winking at Spencer

"Yeah but we cant tell Aria about this cause then she will freak and she doesn't need that on top of everything else".


	2. Chapter 2

Aria POV  
I waited patiently after doing everything that the instructions said

"Aria are you nearly done"

"yeah you can come in" the girls then opened the door and came into the bathroom to see me sitting on the edge of the bathtub, holding the test in my hand.

"I can't read it,Spencer please" I begged closing my eyes and giving the test to Spencer, Spencer gasped

"Aria, your pregnant" she squealed giving the test back to me. Hanna was basically jumping for joy while Emily was just sitting there in shock that I, her best friend was finally opened her mouth to speak

"what are you going to do Aria, he still lives in rosewood, he is going to find out" I then burst into tears

"I never wanted to do this but I'm going to leave Rosewood and go to New York and raise my child there" Spencer eyes became wide while Hanna and Emily just stood there "

You can't leave us, Ar" Hanna explained

"I have too, Im going to book a flight for tomorrow , tonight and i'll be gone by 7 am tomorrow". We then all walked out of the bathroom

"stay tonight, Aria we will all have a sleepover like the old days" Spencer asked "Okay".

"I've booked the flight, I will probably be gone by the time any of you wake up" I say hugging each one of them

"no you won't we will all be up my 5:30 to say goodbye then I'll drive you to the airport" Spencer said as I hugged her

"You don't have to-"

"No but we do, we are your best friends we can't let you go without saying goodbye" she said giving me a kiss on the forehead

"I love you guys"

"we love you too, Ar".We all woke up at 5:30 to see that Spencer had been to my place, packed my suitcase for me and cooked all of us eggs and toast

"Spencer you didn't have to do this" I told her giving her a big hug

"Yes, yes I did" she cried. All of us then started bursting into tears and had a group hug

"We will always be friends no matter where we go, right" Hanna asked, sniffling

"Yes, we will" Emily reassured her.

"I better get going" I told them, I gave them all a hug before getting my stuff

"you sure you want to do this Aria" Emily asked

"Im sure, I don't want Ezra anywhere near my baby" I said placing my hand on my stomach

"okay, this is for you". I got into Spencer car and we decided to drop off at the brew to get Spencer a coffee

"Hey Spencer, Aria what can I get you" I looked up to see Ezra

"um Spence what do you want" .I looked over to Spencer who was looking at a book

"quickly Spencer this wasn't a planned stop so stop reading a book and order" I snapped at her and she quickly closed the book and looked over at me.

"Ar, why don't you sit down and relax, ill get you a drink of water or something" she said gesturing to the couch

"Im sorry, Spencer" I said a wave of nausea running over me

"I just need to go to the bathroom".

* * *

Ezra's POV

"Is she okay" I asked Spencer

"yeah she is just nervous" she told me as I gave her the coffee

"why?" I asked "she is moving to New York". I felt my jaw drop open

"why is she leaving" I asked genuinely concerned for Aria's health and why she is going to New York

"um I don't know" she said looking around. I could tell she was lying

"So hows Hanna" I ask

"what?" she says

"how is Hanna being pregnant and all" I reply, reminding her as I saw Aria walking back

"um Aria do you wanna get going" Spencer asked

"yeah sure, what were you two talking about" she says happily

"ummm" Spencer says looking at Aria with a soft look in her eyes.

I sighed "we were talking about Hanna" I said only because Spencer wouldn't

"what about Hanna" she said with a look of confusion in her eyes

"didn't she tell you,Spencer said you were excited" I asked slightly confused "

No she didn't, whats happened Spencer" Aria said slightly raising her voice

"um Aria we should get going I'll tell you after" Spencer said calming her down. Aria took a deep breath and her face went red

"no Spencer, what happened, what am I suppose to be excited about" Spencer came and sat down next to Aria and rubbed her back in a circular movement while Aria sat there crying

"Do you need something to drink, a coffee or hot chocolate" I asked her just standing there trying to be helpful but I can't help but think how different she looks

"no I'm good" she said "a muffin, at least take a muffin" I said

"okay fine". I went into the kitchen and got Aria a muffin but as I got out Spencer and Aria were talking, well not talking more like whispering and I couldn't help but eaves drop so I can find out whats wrong with Aria and why she is leaving.

"Aria are you sure" Spencer asked her

"Im sure I want to stay you can sell the tickets I don't care all I care about is you and her" I wondered what was she talking about you and her, who is her.

"Aria I understand but don't cry,Ezra is going to be back any minute you can figure out what you want to do with her, you cannot keep it a secret" I heard Spencer say while giving Aria a hug

"9 more months, Ar, 9 more months" she whispered in her ear rocking her side to side.


End file.
